dom4fandomcom-20200214-history
Abysia (Late Ages)
Overview Abysians are lava-born humanoids that radiate heat. With the dilution of their blood, humanbreds have become increasingly common and now pureblooded Abysians are rare and sacred. Abysians mainly use heavy infantry. They have skilled Fire, Astral and Blood mages and their priests can perform blood sacrifices. Abysians dislike cold provinces. Background When the Warlocks began their horrible breeding experiments, they unknowingly spelled the doom of Abysia. But it was not the Demonbreds that posed a threat. The real threat came from the Humanbreds, who where multiplying and swarming the kingdom like vermin. Now the heat of the Smouldercone is faltering with the declining number of pure Abysians and magic is seeping from the land. Other sources of magic are needed and the Blood Cult of ancient times is renewed with fervor. Pureblooded Abysians, now rare, serve as priests and sacred warriors. Units table with sprites Strategy Overview Abysia is a nation of humanbred abysians, with fire resistance +15 with one exception, and wasteland survival. Purer abysians, typically commanders, have a heat aura 3 (increased by any fire paths they have), Dark Vision 50, and Fire Resistance +25. Regardless, all Abysian units have wasteland survival. Note that Abysia gets the Growth scale income bonus, despite what the ingame background states. Units Abysian Axe Thrower: '''Your only ranged unit. Armed with a throwing ax, of which the range is based of strength, and a regular axe. Is map move 2, and has a shield, so would probably count as Abysian light infantry. '''Abysian Heavy Infantry: '''Comes in 4 different flavours. All are map move 1, and share the typical Abysian stat block and abilities. Two have tower shields and two don't. Two deal blunt damage and two deal slashing damage. The ones that have tower shields have a morningstar or an axe, while those without have either a battle axe or a flail. '''Abysian Light Infantry: '''Can either get an axe one with slashing damage or a spear one with piercing damage and a chance to repel. In any case, both come with tower shields and map move 2. '''Warbred: '''Size 3, only has Resist Fire +5 and map move 1, but gains Berserker +2. Wields a battle axe and is heavily armored. '''Guardian of the Pyre: '''Sacred. Recruitable from the Capital Only. Is a pure blood Abysian, so gets a Heat Aura 3 and all the other traits. Wields a morning star, is heavily armored and has a tower shield. '''Commanders Abysia gets Fire, Blood, Astral and some Death and Earth. As well, their priests can perform blood sacrifices. Abysia can reliably get Fire 3, Death 2, Blood 4 (with an outside shot at Blood 5), Astral 3 (with another shot at a maybe Astral 4) and Earth 1 (though, again, if you get super lucky you might have an Earth 2). Slayer Newt: 'Sacred. Assassin with Patience 2 and Ambidextrous 2. To this end, it dual wields poison daggers. Gets Stealthy +65. Otherwise gets the normal unit traits of LA Abysia, such as wasteland survival and fire resistance +15. '''Abysian Commander: '''Can lead around 80 troops. Wears Iron Armor and wields a battle axe. '''Warlock Apprentice: '''Capital Only. Old Age. S1B2. Are purer Abysians, so have Fire Resistance +25, Dark Vision 50, and Heat Aura 3. Can lead 10 normal troops, 10 undead, and 20 magic being troops around. Should be noted that Blood Slaves are susceptible to Heat Aura and it might be better putting them on a commander that doesn't have any sort of aura and isn't anywhere near anyone who does. '''Warlock: '''Capital Only. Old Age. S2B3 with 100% EFSB and 10% EFSB. Are purer Abysians, so have Fire Resistance +25, Dark Vision 50, and Heat Aura 3. Can be prophetized for some extra abilities.'Slayer Worm: 'Sacred. Priest 1. Assassin. Is pure Abysian, so gets the requisite Heat Aura 3, Dark Vision 50, and Fire Resistance 25. Has Patience 2 and Ambidextrous 3. Dual wields Poison Daggers, and has stealthy +60. '''Sanguine Acolyte: '''Sacred. Priest 1 with B1. Humanbred, so only gets Fire Resistance 15, and no Heat Aura. Can lead 40 troops, 5 undead and 5 magic beings. '''Newt: '''Sacred. Priest 1 with F1. Humanbred, so only gets Fire Resistance 17 (+2 from having a fire path), and no Heat Aura. Can lead 45 troops, and 5 magic beings. '''Sanguine Anathemant: '''Sacred. Level 2 priest with F1B2. Old. Is a pureblood Abysian, so gets all the traits associated with that. Can lead around 45 troops, 10 undead and 15 magic beings. '''Slayer Worm: '''Sacred. Priest 1. Assassin. Gets Patience 2, and dual wields poison daggers with Ambidextrous 3. Is a pure abysian, so gets a Heat Aura 3. Is Stealthy +60. '''Anathemant Salamander: '''Sacred. Level 2 priest with F2D1. Old. Is a pureblood Abysian, so gets a Heat Aura and all that. Can lead 50 troops, 30 undead and 10 magic beings. '''Slayer Sanguine: ' '''Slayer Anathemant Anathemant Dragon National Summons Summon Abysian Ancestors Pride of Lions Contact Scorpion Man Reawaken Fossil National Spells Inner Furnace: '''Enchantment 5, F3, Combat Spell, 1 Fire Gem - The caster invokes the power of Rhuax to strengthen the heat burning in every Abysian. All soldiers on the battlefield have the area of their heat effect increased. Effectiveness of this is questionable, but since most of your mages SHOULD be F3 or higher, you may as well use a turn to cast it. '''Pretender Abysia gets a cheap pretender option (-20 to the cost) on the Divine Glyph, Moloch, the Solar Serpent, the Red Dragon, and the Great Warlock. Strategy Guides links to pages where people can submit their own in-depth guides